The Marauders 5
by Kinelea
Summary: fun fic with a fifth maraudette. PG13 for swearing and a bit of romance later on. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not me. Gemini belongs to my friend and she is allowing me to use her for this story.

  
  
  
  


Marauders

Chapter One

" James! Hey, James!" 

James ignored Sirius' calls and stormed past.

" James, what's wrong?" Asked his friend, catching up with him.

" Just leave me be, ok, Sirius?" Snapped James, hotly.

Sirius was dumbfounded for a moment by his friends harsh words.

" Prongs, what's wrong? I thought we were gonna' take the bike out and-"

" No, Sirius, we're not doing that anymore. Just go away, please." Interrupted James.

" Hey, Prongs, come on, talk to me!" Said Sirius. 

" Padfoot, go away!" Commanded James, not in the mood to talk or even be around his best friend right now. 

" Hey, come on, I'll help you with whatever it is. You just have to calm down and talk to me first." 

James sighed, frustratedly and whirled on Sirius. 

" Sirius, you don't understand, I don't want your help so go away!" He exclaimed.

This stopped Sirius dead in his tracks.

" But, Prongs, I just-" Started Sirius, quietly, not understanding why his friend was acting like this.

" Didn't you here me the first time? GO AWAY!!!!!" Yelled James.

Sirius wouldn't take being yelled at.

" What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell do you want me to go away? Like it or not, James, I'm your friend. Now what the fuck is up with you?"

James clenched his fists in anger. 

" It's none of your business, Sirius! Now shut up and go away, for the last time!" 

" Uh, Padfoot, Prongs, what's all the yelling about?" Asked Remus, walking over to them.

" Something is bugging James and I wanted to help him but he's just being pissy and yelling at me!" Explained Sirius, hotly, glaring at James. 

Remus gave James a puzzled look. He opened his mouth to say something but James cut him off.

" No, Moony, just stay out of it! I don't need you nagging me about it too." 

" Nagging, James? I'm nagging? Christ, I'm just trying to help you!" Exclaimed Sirius.

" Yeah, well, you wanna know something, Sirius? You're not helping so just leave me alone!" 

With that, he turned and stomped away. Sirius made to follow but Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

" Just leave him, Padfoot, he'll come around." 

Sirius shook his head and stared at James' retreating back.

" Fine, he can be that way if he wants. Let's go sabotage Filch's office or something, I need something to do."

Remus nodded and they headed back to the castle. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Finally, James had gotten rid of Sirius. Part of James regretted yelling at his best friend but Sirius was just being so annoying! 

Having reached the lake, James grumpily sat down. He picked up a rock and angrily tossed it in. Dammit, why did Evans have to be so infuriating?! All he wanted to do was get to know her and go out with her and she blew him off every time he approached her. 

James stared down at the water and wished that Evans would just give him a chance. One chance was all he needed to show her what a great guy he was but, of course, she was so stubborn. 

James was so caught up in his anger that he didn't notice Gemini coming up behind him. Seeing that he was unaware of her presence, she snuck up behind him and yelled,

" Surprise, Scarecrow!" A second before pushing him in the lake. 

James cried out in surprise before landing in the lake with a resounding splash. He came up sputtering and swearing. He glared at Gemini and climbed out of the water. 

" Oh, look, now you look like a drowned scarecrow." Exclaimed Gemini, joyfully.

" Shut up, Feathers." Shot James, angrily, seating himself on the ground once more. 

" Ooooh, is Scarecwow feewing bad today?" Asked Gemini, sympathetically.

" Leave me alone." Growled James, not looking at her. 

" I know just what you need, Scarecrow." Stated Gemini, reverting back to her usual voice. 

" What's that?" Snapped James. 

" Lipstick marks!!!" Exclaimed Gemini, gleefully, sitting down beside James and leaning forward.

Anger was suddenly replaced by fear.

" No! Gemini, please, no!" He begged, throwing his arms in front of his face to protect it. 

This only got his hands covered in lipstick so when he pulled them away, horrified at what she'd done, his face was exposed. It too, was soon covered in lipstick. James tried to fend her off but to no avail. 

Eventually he gave and said,

" Okay, okay, enough, you've cheered me up." 

It was only then that she leaned back and stopped kissing him. 

" So, now that that's over with, are you going to tell me what was bothering you?" Asked Gemini.

James didn't answer right away. Instead, he knelt at the very edge of the lake and splashed his face, hoping the water would help rid him of the lipstick marks. He wiped his robes over his face and managed to make the pronounced lipstick marks into lipsticky smudges.

Convinced he could do no more, he sat down again and replied,

" I really don't want to talk about it, okay, Gemini? But thanks for cheering me up." 

" Anytime, Scarecrow, anytime. So, can I come along tonight when you and Dogbreath take his bike out?" Asked Gemini.

James sighed.

" We're not doing that anymore. Sirius was trying to help me when I was mad and I kind of blew up at him. I told him that we weren't doing that anymore and that he should go away because I didn't want his help. I'm sure he's really mad at me now." He explained.

" Bad Scarecrow! You made Dogbreath feel bad!" Gemini scolded him.

James smiled slightly.

" Yeah, I'll talk to him soon." 

" Soon? Soon is not good. Soon develops a rift and a rift develops years and years develop really bad things. Believe me, I'm a woman, I know these things." Said Gemini.

" You're not a woman, you're a girl." James corrected her.

Gemini shrugged.

" Close enough. Now you, James Potter, are going to go talk to Dogbreath and apologise to him." She ordered.

James looked horrified.

" Talk to him, now? When I look like this?" He asked, incredulously.

Gemini waved a hand dismissively and stood, pulling James up with her.

" He's seen you like that before, now go talk to him." 

" But-"

" Scarecrow." Gemini warned, getting that look in her eye which meant, if you didn't obey her, that it was either instant death or hours of her bellowing " It's Raining Men" very off key which was almost worse.

James sighed, resigned to his fate, and trudged off to go find Sirius.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

" Black! Lupin! When I catch you two, I swear-"

The rest of Filch's words were drowned out by another dungbomb going off. Sirius and Remus exchanged mishcievous smiles as they continued running down the hall. 

They quickly reached the front doors and ran to the edge of The Forbidden Forest to hide from their enraged caretaker. Once inside and well hidden, they both collapsed laughing. 

When they'd recovered, Sirius said,

" Did you see the look on his face? And the way Ms. Norris jumped twenty feet in the air when that first one went off? Man, that was great. Filch will be trying to get her off the ceiling for a week."

Remus nodded in agreement and they both broke down laughing again. 

" What's so funny?" Asked Gemini, who'd just landed.

" We booby trapped Filch's office. It was great!" Exclaimed Sirius, enthusiastically.

" Great. You guys went and did a great prank without me. Some friends you are." Said Gemini, beginning to pout. 

" You're going to make me cry. By the way, James is looking for you to apologise." 

The smile suddenly fell from Sirius' face to be replaced by a scowl. 

" Oh, so he wants to apologise now, does he?" He asked, his tone bitter. 

Gemini rolled her eyes.

" Oh, come on, Dogbreath. He really feels bad about what happened. Why do men have to be so stubborn? Do you really have to get down on the ground and punch each other's lights out to settle every argument?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then replied, in unison,

" Yes." 

Gemini sighed and said,

" Whatever. Come." 

Sirius rose to his feet and grudgingly followed.

Gemini led him out of the forest and they came across James.

" Hey, Padfoot." James greeted Sirius, quietly.

Sirius muttered something that neither James nor Gemini heard.

" Look, Sirius, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you. I was just really pissed off and needed some time to myself." Explained James. 

Sirius sighed. 

" So what was actually wrong with you?" He asked.

" Lily blew me off again and I was really mad."

" You couldn'tve just told me that?" Asked Sirius.

James shook his head.

" I guess not."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

" Jesus, you look pitiful, Prongs." 

James smiled.

"Shut up." 

Gemini let out a breath and said,

" Now that you two are on speaking terms again we should rescue Fluffy from the clutches of The Forbidden Forest." 

The boys agreed and began walking.

" Prongs, I gotta' tell you about this awesome prank that Moony and I just did..." 


End file.
